simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
The Sims 4/Patch 73
O septuagésimo terceiro patch para The Sims 4 foi lançado no dia 13 de novembro de 2018, atualizando o jogo para a versão 1.47.49.1020 para usuários PC e versão 1.47.49.1220 para usuários de Mac. O patch foi lançado junto ao pacote de expansão The Sims 4: Rumo à Fama. Esta atualização trouxe de volta as ferramentas de terreno e adicionou a possibilidade de ter quatro subníveis de subsolo, o modo de câmera em primeira pessoa, a carreira Influenciador de Estilo, o Desafio Positivo, a possibilidade de nomear uma carreira, um novo tutorial e atualizações aos perfis da galeria, vontades e os painéis de Simologia e de relacionamentos. Este patch, entretanto, trouxe alguns problemas. Entre eles: *O modo de câmera em primeira pessoa mostrou problemas de compatibilidade com jogadores que possuem processadores gráficos Intel Integrated GraphicsSIMGURUNICK. Twitter. Post-patch issues we've seen too: -CC hair won't change colors -1st person camera shows inside the head when using Intel Integrated Graphics -Terrain paint invisible when using Laptop Mode -Sims related to Father Winter are missing -Sims aging after CAS if EP6 isn't installed (em inglês). Disponível em: . Acesso em: 17 nov. 2018.; *Tintura de terreno é invisível ao usar o Modo Laptop; *Sims que possuem relações familiares com o Papai Inverno estão desaparecendoNARDONE, Graham. Twitter. �� Heads up - if you'd fathered a child with Father Winter, that Sim will have disappeared when loading your save game following yesterday's update. You can avoid permanent loss of this Sim by not saving over your existing save file. �� (em inglês). Disponível em: . Acesso em: 17 nov. 2018.; *Jogadores que não instalaram Rumo à Fama notam que Sims estão envelhecendo enquanto estão no Criar um Sim; *Alguns jogadores relataram problemas com a ferramenta de telhadosSIMGURUNICK. Twitter. I ran outta characters in my original tweet, but this is one we've also seen, thanks so much for the report! :) (em inglês). Disponível em: . Acesso em: 17 nov. 2018.. SimGurus notaram o problema e afirmaram que eles serão resolvidos em um patch futuro. Nota oficial Preparem-se, jogadores do The Sims; minha introdução será breve, mas essa atualização é substancial. Temos MUITAS coisas novas, gratuitas e divertidas para todos os jogadores do The Sims 4, além de muitos ajustes, correções e atualizações para o jogo. Continuem lendo... - SimGuruGraham Novidades *'Ferramentas de Terreno' **Ferramentas de Terreno. Digam novamente. Ferramentas. De. Terreno. De novo! FERRAMENTAS DE TERRENO! **Elas chegaram! Agora vocês podem construir colinas e cavar valas nos seus lotes como quiserem. Sua capacidade criativa acabou de ganhar um reforço enorme. Comecem a construir! No Modo Construção, navegue até o local onde as Tintas de Terreno existiam e clique na pá para começar. Precisa de mais ajuda? Uma nova lição no Modo Construção sobre a Manipulação de Terreno está disponível no jogo para ajudar a explicar, passo a passo, as novas ferramentas. *'Atualizações de Fundações' **Antes, todas as construções em um mesmo lote usavam a mesma altura de fundação. Com a atualização de hoje, edifícios que não são conectados um ao outro agora podem ter alturas de fundação diferentes, ou podem até não ter fundação alguma! **Também ajustamos a forma de ajustar a altura da fundação da sua construção. Basta selecionar qualquer cômodo e pegar o novo widget que aparece no centro. Arrastando-o para cima ou para baixo, vocês verão que ele é mais fácil de usar e permite a criação de edifícios em altitudes que antes estavam indisponíveis, ou de estruturas afundadas no chão. *'Níveis Adicionais de Subsolo' **Dois níveis de subsolo eram pouco? Para sua sorte, nós incluímos mais dois! Agora, vocês podem construir subsolos com quatro níveis de profundidade em seus lotes. *'Mais Alturas para Meias Paredes' **Adicionamos duas novas alturas de meias paredes. Temos a “Meia Parede Alta – Parede Média” e a “Meia Parede Alta – Parede Alta”. Digam isso três vezes, bem rápido. O que isso significa é que, se vocês estiverem criando uma construção que usa paredes Médias ou Altas, essas novas Meias Paredes serão perfeitas, se você quiser paredes que acabem um pouco antes de chegarem ao teto. **Vamos filosofar um pouco… Será que podemos mesmo chamá-las de “Meias Paredes”? Talvez devêssemos chamá-las de “Paredes Parciais”. *'Câmera em Primeira Pessoa' **Já imaginaram como os seus Sims enxergam o mundo? Agora, vocês poderão jogar The Sims pela visão deles! Isso é algo que vocês vão ter que ver para crer. Os controles informados aqui têm tudo o que vocês precisam para começar. Shift + Tab Entrar/Sair do modo de Câmera em Primeira Pessoa. Seta Esquerda/Seta Direita Muda o Sim sendo controlado no modo Câmera em Primeira Pessoa. (Para os que possuem o The Sims 4 Gatos e Cães, vocês podem até enxergar pelos olhos dos seus animais!) Botão Esquerdo do Mouse Interagir com o mundo. Botão Direito do Mouse Selecionar o outro lado de entradas, paredes e pisos. Permite a locomoção entre cômodos ou andares. Tecla Shift (Manter pressionada) Controla o cursor do mouse no modo Câmera em Primeira Pessoa. Olhar com o Mouse Move a sua visão, separadamente da direção para onde o seu Sim está olhando. Tecla Ctrl Reposiciona a câmera na direção para onde o seu Sim está olhando. Roda do Mouse Ajusta as configurações de Campo de Visão (útil se você estiver sentindo enjoo por movimento). *'Nova Carreira – Influenciadores de Estilo' **Ferramentas de Terreno, câmera em primeira pessoa e uma nova carreira?! Vocês têm muita sorte mesmo! A partir de hoje, vocês poderão viver a melhor vida dos seus Sims com a nova carreira de Influenciador de Estilo. Começarão devagar, observando modas e relatando as novas tendências, mas logo poderão definir novos visuais que serão usados pelos Sims por toda a cidade, ou fazer transformações para melhorar o visual de outros Sims. **Além disso, dois novos objetos vão ajudar vocês a progredir nessa carreira… **'Bloco de Desenho': O bloco de desenho é perfeito para os artistas que estão em movimento. Vocês poderão fazer desenhos rápidos quando a inspiração chegar e ele também serve como uma tela de bolso para os pintores. É a maneira mais simples de sair pelo mundo criando lindas obras-primas que podem ser impressas e penduradas na parede. Sims com a Habilidade de Pintura de nível 2 podem usar o bloco de desenho para criar várias novas formas de arte. Vocês as encontrarão na interação Pintura Ilustrativa do bloco de desenho. **'Quadro de Estilo': O quadro de estilo é a colagem de materiais de inspiração dos seus Sims. Uma coleção de esboços, fotos, padrões e materiais ganhando vida enquanto o seu Sim é influenciado pelo mundo ao redor dele. Conforme o seu Sim refina seu estilo pessoal, o quadro de estilo pode ser atualizado para refletir os visuais atuais que você está criando. *'Novas Roupas e Objetos' **Não poderíamos simplesmente lançar uma carreira de Influenciador de Estilo sem oferecer novas roupas e acessórios incríveis para os seus Sims. Vocês encontrarão as seguintes peças novas disponíveis no Criar um Sim*: ***2 jaquetas; uma masculina, outra feminina ***2 jeans; uma com pedrarias e outra com lavagem ácida ***2 colares; uma corrente de ouro e um colar encantado ***1 bracelete de corrente de ouro ***1 par de luvas sem dedos ***1 chapéu de rabequista ***1 par de sapatos femininos de saltos altos *Algumas dessas peças requerem o progresso na carreira de Influenciador de Estilo para serem desbloqueadas. **E como estamos falando de moda, também adicionamos uma nova cômoda para guardar essas roupas e um espelho de parede para admirar seus trajes incríveis. *'Desafio Positivo' **A Millie Bobby Brown chegou para desafiar os seus Sims a concluírem o Desafio Positivo! Esse evento por tempo limitado está ativo agora, mas não vai durar para sempre... Você tem até 4 de dezembro de 2018 para participar. Use o telefone do seu Sim para ligar para a Coordenadora do Evento (surpresa, é a Millie Bobby Brown!). Ela vai fornecer tudo o que você precisa para começar a fazer da sua vizinhança um lugar melhor para todos. **Ao lançar um Desafio Positivo, você desbloqueará uma nova aspiração para o seu Sim. Várias recompensas estão disponíveis em cada nível de aspiração que você concluir, culminando em um novo e poderoso traço, Embaixadores da Gentileza, concedido pela própria Millie Bobby Brown. **Agora, vá praticar boas ações! *'Nomeie sua Carreira' **Seu Sim já passou pelo constrangimento de ter que dizer que está desempregado, quando na verdade ele tem um estilo de vida financeiramente bem-sucedido? Talvez ele tenha sua própria loja? Ou talvez seja proprietário de uma fábrica de pinturas, vendendo obras produzidas em massa para maximizar os lucros (sejamos honestos, nós todos já fizemos isso). Agora, você pode dar um nome e uma descrição à profissão deles, para que todos os esquemas lucrativos dos Sims tenham o reconhecimento que merecem. Basta usar o telefone do seu Sim para se registrar no Ministério do Trabalho e digitar o que quiser. *'Primeira Experiência do Usuário' **Adicionamos ao jogo o que chamamos de "Primeira Experiência do Usuário". Se quiser dar a impressão de que está por dentro, pode mencionar isso casualmente quando estiver conversando com os amigos. Na verdade, é uma forma chique de dizer que criamos um novo tutorial para novos jogadores. Se você está lendo estas Notas do Patch, esse recurso provavelmente não é para você. Porém, se você quiser que a atriz e comediante Jessica Williams explique como jogar The Sims 4, fique à vontade! *'Atualizações de Perfis na Galeria' **Fizemos algumas alterações no layout dos perfis de usuários na Galeria. Agora, o perfil de cadas jogador tem quatro imagens grandes que se alternam entre o conteúdo que ele enviou.. O conteúdo de outros jogadores que você selecionou como favoritos não aparecerão mais no feed do seu próprio perfil. Para encontrar conteúdo de outros jogadores que você selecionou como favoritos, vá para a página do seu perfil, clique em “Ver Catálogo” e mude o filtro “Ver Conteúdo Por:” para “Meus Favoritos”. *'Atualizações de Vontades' **Há uma nova opção “Mostrar Vontades” no menu de Opções de Jogabilidade. Assim, você fica à vontade para ativar ou ativar as vontades. *'Atualizações do Painel de Simologia' **Para ajudar a gerenciar todas as informações armazenadas no painel de Simologia, as seções individuais do painel agora podem ser expandidas e retraídas. Isso permite que você selecione as informações exibidas para ver só o que é mais importante para você. *'Atualizações do Painel de Relacionamentos' **O Painel de Relacionamentos tem um novo filtro que permite ver apenas os seus Colegas de Trabalho. Lista de atualizações Atualizações para The Sims 4 *Atendendo a pedidos, a ordenação padrão da Galeria foi mudada de volta para Mais Recente. *Colocar Papel de Parede nos ladrilhos do piso no Modo Construção não causará mais a redução da taxa de quadros. *Corrigimos as quedas na taxa de quadros que ocorriam ao converter uma parede em uma cerca, se a parede estivesse conectada a um telhado. *Usar a ferramenta de Subsolo não vai mais interferir com a colocação de ladrilhos de piso na superfície do lote. *Se a peça terraço arredondado tiver sido girada, tentar apagá-la não vai mais causar um erro e demolir um lote com essa peça não vai mais travar o jogo. *Várias exceções que ocorriam no Modo Construção foram tratadas. *Os Sims terão mais critério ao decidir quem deve ser lamentado quando um Sim NPC falecer. *As plantas de jardinagem precisarão ser regadas e cuidadas regularmente de novo. *Mandar um Sim regar Plantas em um jardim não deixará mais o Sim fixado regando as mesmas plantas repetidamente. Em vez disso, ele compartilhará a água com todas as plantas que precisarem dela. *Plantas de Ave-do-paraíso adquiridas em pacotes de sementes raras agora vão florescer com sucesso. *Parece que os seus Sims passaram por uma fase introvertida; não se aborreça com eles. Agora eles vão continuar socializando em Cafeterias, Bares e Salões. *O jogo não irá mais pensar que um Sim está no meio do processo de crescimento, o que impedia que os jogadores viajassem ou salvassem durante esse período. **Porém, você ainda não poderá viajar ou salvar quando um Sim estiver mesmo crescendo. Feliz aniversário! *Bebês usando o interação “História para Dormir...” enquanto estiverem sentados na cama não vão mais causar problemas de rota ou sobreposição com o Sim adulto selecionado. *Agora, você pode contratar um provedor de bufê durante um evento social clicando em uma Geladeira ou Fogão, mesmo se escolher não contratar um provedor ao configurar o evento. *As janelas de vidro serão renderizadas corretamente de novo nas configurações gráficas baixas. *Jogar com conteúdo personalizado não deverá mais fazer com que os ícones no catálogo do Criar um Sim sejam exibidos de lado. *Os bebês dos seus vizinhos Sims às vezes tinham o desejo de ir pescar. Isso fazia com que o cuidador do bebê aparecesse e entrasse na sua casa sem convite. Não pergunte como essas duas coisas estão interligadas, mas saiba que os bebês não vão mais querer pescar e que isso impedirá a entrada desses desconhecidos na sua casa. *Dois Sims fazendo Oba-oba em uma cama que foi reivindicada por outro Sim não farão com que esse outro Sim deixe de reivindicar a cama para dormir. **É sério... Isso é falta de educação. Vivemos em sociedade, pessoal. *A Máquina de Chá Magia Pessoal estava produzindo chás com qualidade cada vez pior, até que só era capaz de produzir chá ruim. Corrigimos isso e também descobrimos e corrigimos outro problema que impedia os Sims de prepararem chás de qualidade excelente. Aproveite seu chá! *O retrato dos bebês não vão mais ficar desativados em cinza e com a mensagem "Na Creche" depois que um adulto voltar para casa. *As crianças podem usar seus celulares novamente para tirar fotos de outros Sims de idades diferentes, e os Sims de outras idades podem incluir crianças em suas fotos com o celular. *As capturas de tela para os usuários do Mac não ficarão mais de cabeça para baixo. *Removemos a estranha tonalidade verde da iluminação externa de dois lotes em Willow Creek. **Vamos colocar a culpa em alienígenas. *A opção Combinar com Cabelo do Criar um Sim agora irá combinar corretamente as sobrancelhas com a cor do cabelo dos Sims crianças e bebês. *A Caçarola de Atum não tem mais dois tamanhos de festa e a Maçaroca de Vegetais agora pode ser preparada em uma porção tamanho família. *As horas de carreira de outros Sims no seu painel de relacionamentos não vão mais desaparecer depois que o seu Sim viajar. *Comer Macarrão de Beterraba Quase Firme não deixará mais os Sims vegetarianos tristes. **(Anotação pessoal: Comer Macarrão de Beterraba Quase Firme me deixaria muito triste.) *A mesa de jantar que pode ser criada pelos Sims com a Habilidade de Carpintaria agora oferece um modificador Bem Decorado. *Sombras projetadas pelas janelas agora serão renderizadas corretamente nas configurações gráficas menores que "Muito Alta". *A interação "Correr Para Limpar a Mente" agora irá concluir com sucesso a vontade "Sair para Correr". *O filtro “Incluir Conteúdo Personalizado” na Galeria agora tem uma dica de ferramenta explicando sua funcionalidade. *Os Sims agora podem encomendar Remédio ou Bonecos de Vodu em computadores que estejam em outros lotes que não sejam seu lote residencial. *Sims Plantas não terão mais seu penteado mudado quando sua Necessidade de Água aumentar ou diminuir. *A Visão de Paredes Cortadas continuará funcionando corretamente quando adicionar um Sim à sua Família/Grupo ativo ao visitar o lote residencial de uma Família/Grupo de NPCs. *Os gêmeos que nascerem daqui por diante terão o mesmo aniversário. *Todas as vontades relacionadas à churrasqueira agora podem ser concluídas. *Reduzimos o número de seguidores nas mídias sociais quando um Sim com a Habilidade de Carisma nível 10 envia um vídeo viral. *As crianças que precisam de ajuda de outro Sim para jogar spray no monstro debaixo da cama só podiam selecionar Sims adultos. Agora elas também podem selecionar Sims de outras idades. *As fundações dos edifícios estavam sendo iluminadas de cabeça para baixo. Agora, são iluminadas de cabeça para cima! *Corrigimos um travamento que podia ocorrer ao favoritar um conteúdo da Galeria e depois favoritar o mesmo conteúdo no Feed de Notícias. *A Caixa Acústica de Parede de Local das Férias de Inverno agora tem todas as quatro variações de cores disponíveis para os jogadores que não tenham o The Sims 4 Ao Trabalho. *Escadas sem paredes vão projetar sombras novamente. *Enviar uma Cópia de Livro para a Revista Literária não fará mais com que duas versões da interação entrem na fila, uma das quais provocava falhas de rota. *Foram solucionados problemas de sobreposição com o Traje Caribenho Masculino. *Atualizamos a camiseta Caribenha para que os colares continuem visíveis ao usá-la. *Atualizamos o Tapete de Ídolo Sim para ter um padrão de diamantes. *Portas diagonais duplas grandes não vão mais se sobrepor uma à outra quando forem seguradas com o cursor no Modo Construção. *Aprimoramos as sombras projetadas por uma variedade de objetos. *O painel de Simologia agora manterá a altura em que tiver sido manualmente redimensionado ao alternar entre os Sims. *Pisos brilhantes de madeira agora serão brilhantes dentro e fora da casa. *Provocar lágrimas em outro Sim com um violino fará com que esse Sim fique triste. *Os objetos na categoria Decorações de Parede do Modo Construção agora contarão para o requisito de lote Decorações de Parede para Museus. Atualizações para Ao Trabalho *Bancadas de loja sujas já podem ser limpas novamente. *O "Freezer Comercial Mentiroso" e a "Estufa Térmica Profissional Gato Comilão S/A" terão suas aparências atualizadas quando comida for colocada dentro deles. *A Dona Morte não ficará mais congelada no lugar se um Sim ativar um efeito de Mente Coletiva da Vizinhança com o satélite do Cientista enquanto a colheita da alma de um Sim morto estiver acontecendo. **Isso dá o que pensar... Os cientistas inventaram um mundo sem mortes, e nós da Maxis acabamos com isso. *Os médicos não vão mais receber trajes de enfermeiro como roupa de trabalho ao alcançarem o nível 7 da carreira. *Como detetive, tentar tirar a impressão digital de um criminoso que está dentro de uma cela não fará mais com que o detetive fique parado no lugar. *Repreender um Sim por comportamento impróprio em um lote comercial não fará com que o seu sim perca o convite e a capacidade de acessar o interior da construção no lote comercial dele. *Quando Sims homens usavam botas com biqueira de aço combinadas com uma saia (é a moda!), suas pernas desapareciam. Felizmente, nós corrigimos isso. *Corrigimos um problema em que mudar o sexo de um alienígena faria com que o alienígena ficasse nu. Atualizações para Junte-se à Galera *Baristas agora vão sair da Cafeteria depois que seus turnos terminarem. *Atualizamos os céus das vizinhanças de Windenburg para que as nuvens não se sobrepusessem visualmente às montanhas. Atualizações para Vida na Cidade *Nos festivais, as plantas vão ter itens prontos para colheita novamente. *Pechinchar por preço com vendedores nas barracas fará com que o preço correto seja exibido. **Isso também foi corrigido em outros pacotes que incluem barracas com vendedores. *Decorações de Fim de Ano (requerem o The Sims 4 Estações) que não podem ser removidas não vão mais aparecer nas sacadas dos apartamentos. *Gnomos não vão mais aparecer fora do seu apartamento durante a tradição Gnomos de Feriado (requer o The Sims 4 Estações). *Aprimoramos o lag da simulação em certas vizinhanças de San Myshuno. *Se um Sim estiver em um evento, como a Ópera, um Concerto, um Musical ou o Circo, ter outro Sim viajando não fará mais com que o Sim no evento saia dele mais cedo. *Os Sims terão novamente a animação correta ao apresentarem-se por gorjetas tocando o teclado eletrônico. Atualizações para Gatos e Cães *As necessidades de gatos ou cães que vivem em outra Família/Grupo não vão mais começar em baixa quando o seu Sim visitar a Família/Grupo deles. *Dar um banho em um cão na “Banheira Trapezoidal do Trap” (Requer o The Sims 4 Fitness Coleção de Objetos) agora encherá corretamente a banheira com água. *Atualizamos o penteado feminino longo repartido ao meio e ele não causa mais problemas de sobreposição no rosto dos Sims. *Corrigimos uma camiseta que fazia os cotovelos dos Sims dobrarem de uma maneira muito estranha. Atualizações para Estações *Os Sims não terão mais dificuldade ao decorar a Árvore de Fim de Ano Perene e Perfeita quando ela for colocada perto de certas Decorações de Parede. *Se um Sim estiver no trabalho ou na escola em um dia de feriado, ele não voltará para casa mais cedo se outro Sim da Família/Grupo viajar para outro lugar durante o feriado. *Os Sims agora podem fazer Oba-oba em pilhas de folhas que se acumulam fora do lote. *Usuários do Mac que usam o Modo Laptop, seu pesadelo com Guloseimas Doces acabou. Em certas vizinhanças, as plantas não aparecerão mais em tons de rosa e roxo durante o outono. *Árvores com folhas devem projetar sombra novamente para os jogadores que estavam observando problemas com certas configurações de hardware. *Quando chover, os NPCs agora vão guardar seus guarda-chuvas ao entrarem nos locais. *O Chapéu do Papai Noel não vai mais projetar sombras nos olhos do seu Sim. *Os Gnomos não vão mais quebrar objetos inquebráveis. *As testas dos bebês não causarão mais problemas de sobreposição quando eles usarem certos chapéus do The Sims 4 Estações. *O Papai Inverno não vai mais se mudar para uma casa na sua cidade. *Cada cor do “Suporte para Guarda-chuva Duarga Vucha” agora custa a mesma quantia em Simoleons. *Os Sims não vão mais aparecer na vizinhança e ficar parados no lugar durante o Outono se não houver pilhas de folhas grandes nas ruas da vizinhança. *Os raios não vão mais cair nos refletores de piscina, o que costumava deixar marcas de queimadura que eram impossíveis de remover da piscina. Atualizações para Retiro ao Ar Livre *Ao usar Gerenciar Mundos para editar um lote em um mundo, o catálogo do Modo Construção não mostrará mais itens de debug sem o uso de um truque. *Os Sims não vão mais saltar de sua posição ao saírem de uma barraca. *Os Sims não terão mais falhas de rota ao tentarem se sentar em uma namoradeira encaixada em uma fogueira. Atualizações para Dia de Spa *Vestir uma Toalha na Academia ou no Spa não fará mais com que um Sim use acessórios adicionais. *Os Sims não ficarão mais presos quando uma aula de yoga começar em um lote de academia. *Depois de um longo dia de apicultura (requer o The Sims 4 Estações), os Sims vão remover completamente seus trajes de apicultor quando estiverem indo para a sauna ou a mesa de massagem. Atualizações para Escapada Gourmet *Técnicos de reparos que forem chamados para os restaurantes vão consertar quaisquer objetos quebrados no lote. *A rádio de Jazz agora está disponível em todos os aparelhos de som. Atualizações para Vampiros *Os vampiros não vão mais tentar "invadir" locais, o que antes impedia que os jogadores viajassem ou salvassem o jogo durante a invasão. *Vampiros que começarem a queimar ao sol enquanto estiverem longe de casa não continuarão queimando quando voltarem para a casa e nela entrarem. *Ajustar a Forma da Escuridão de um Vampiro não vai mais causar problemas com os outros trajes do Sim. *Os vampiros não vão mais automaticamente pegar pratos de comida após prepararem uma refeição Tamanho Família ou Tamanho de Festa. Atualizações para Vida em Família *As configurações de mesa não vão mais desaparecer quando os Sims se sentarem para comer. *A "Luminária de Jarra Múltipla - Suspensa" não vai mais causar falhas de rotas nos Sims quando for colocada em cômodos usando paredes médias. Atualizações para Aventuras na Selva *Os Sims não vão mais receber convites para o bar em Selvadorada, o que podia deixá-los presos na selva. *Agora, somente um item de proteção será consumido por vez, quando for usado para salvar um Sim de vários ataques de animais, ao explorar a floresta de Selvadorada. *A rádio de Música Latina agora já pode ser escolhida nos aparelhos de som mais baratos. *A Cantina de Selvadorada continuará tocando Música Latina festiva, mesmo se o seu Sim escolher não pagar as contas da casa a tempo. *Os Sims não terão mais falhas de rota ao tentarem abrir seu Saco de Papel para Almoço Caseiro enquanto exploram as áreas escondidas de Selvadorada. *A camisa de explorador não fará com que porções de pele com cores estranhas apareçam na nuca dos Sims. *As dicas de ferramentas das relíquias agora devem aparecer corretamente depois que o Sim descobre a maldição ou bênção da relíquia. *O valor de uma relíquia com um cristal inserido será exibido corretamente na dica de ferramenta a fim de incluir o valor do cristal. *Ajustamos os gráficos no ícone do mapa de Selvadorada. Atualizações para Noite de Cinema *As “Telas de Cinema Externa e Interna Projetron” não podem mais ser colocadas sobre mesas de centro ou suportes de TV. Atualizações para Quarto das Crianças *As músicas na rádio Pop Pré-adolescente agora mostram corretamente o nome do artista e da música. Referências